The Lightning Strike
by StrangexWonderful
Summary: Based off of the song "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol. Three-Shot. Beca/Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Along with Perfect Timing and a Perky Redhead, I decided to also write a three-shot based on "The Lightning Strike" by Snow Patrol while the inspiration for this is still fresh. Each chapter will be based off the three movements of the song – I. What If This Storm Ends? II. The Sunlight Through the Flags, and III. Daybreak**

**I hope you all enjoy because it's a new style for me because it is fairly more angsty than I'm used to and it's in first person. Anyway, on with the story!**

**I. What If This Storm Ends?**

"_What if this storm ends?_

_And I don't see you_

_As you are now_

_Ever again"_

It was an average Saturday night, nothing new, nothing that differed much from how most of our Saturday nights went.

I smiled as my wife – _my actual, legal, beautiful wife _– of three years sat down across from me in the small diner. Beca immediately grabbed my hand that lay on the table and held it, absentmindedly dancing her fingers across my skin. I smiled playfully at the brunette. "You know," I stated matter-of-factly, "you would have freaked out if I held your hand in a restaurant when we first started dating."

Beca chuckled, not even bothering to deny it as her thumb moved across the ladybug tattooed on my wrist. "Well, that was also seven years ago back when I actually had some boundaries around you."

"I guess I rubbed off on you then, huh?" I smirked, the innuendo clear in my tone.

Beca rolled her eyes, but smiled back. "Says the girl who is smirking. Who'd you pick that mannerism up from, huh?"

"All the teenagers I teach at UCLA," I remarked sarcastically. Honestly though, it was partially true: teaching college students meant I was constantly surrounded by innuendo and suggestive looks.

"Sarcasm too? Damn, I really made an impression on you, Chloe," Beca smirked, reminding me far too much of back when my 25 year old wife used to be the 18 year old "alt girl" who enraged Aubrey more than almost any other person I had ever met.

"You most certainly did, Mrs. Mitchell," I replied sincerely. Beca smiled and looked down, a faint red spreading across her cheeks. _How did I get so lucky? _It was so strange to think that my stepping into her shower might have been the smartest thing I had ever done (and have done countless times since). Although, after the Bella's finale, when Beca ran up to me instead of Jesse, (a fact that led to many strains between Jesse and I for the rest of our time at college while Beca majored in Music and I got my masters in teaching from Barden) and kissed _me,_ well, I figured I may have met someone worth spending my life with. Looking at the brunette across from me, her hair down and her dark blue eyes looking back up at me, I was once again reassured that Beca Mitchell was the most unexpected and most amazing thing to ever happen to me.

The tattooed waitress approached our table. "What can I get you ladies?"

The two of us ordered some dinner, and mindlessly chattered until our food arrived. Beca dropped my hand to scarf into the food that was presented in front of her. I giggled and teased her eating manners.

Beca swallowed her massive bite from her hamburger and smiled back sheepishly. "Sorry Chlo, it's been a long day at the record label, and now I'm DJing tonight at the club."

My smile dropped slightly. "I know, I was just messing with you. I wish you could come home with me tonight instead." I sighed. My wife was an incredible music producer, and she did gigs every Saturday as stress reliefs. This dinner together became tradition quickly after the routine developed so we could see each other, and we had never missed a day since. The location may change, and maybe the time, but Beca and I always made time for each other. Always.

Beca smiled sadly. "I'll be home by three am, and you'll wake up with me there in the morning."

I smiled and leaned over the table to press a quick peck against Beca's lips. "Good answer," I whispered.

"You trained me well," Beca retorted, her voice oozing with sarcasm. I laughed and reconnected our hands as we ate.

Once our meal was over, Beca had to get going to the club. We left money on the table and walked out into the dark brisk Los Angeles air that surrounded us. Hand in hand, we walked to where our cars were parked side by side.

The petite girl grabbed my waist and pressed me against her car, kissing me passionately. I pressed my lips against my wife's, still feeling all the clichéd feelings I felt seven years ago, stronger than ever. We broke apart; our forehead's pressed against each other.

"I love you, Beca Mitchell," I said, staring into her eyes.

She smiled in reply. "I love you too, Chloe Mitchell."

* * *

I woke up, expecting Beca to be there with me like she told me she would. Realization struck me and shot through my entire body to my core, and knocked the air out of me. The tears were immediate, pouring down my face as I tried to control my breathing. Apparently, I was still too loud, because the door swung open to reveal the tall blonde.

Aubrey walked over to me and cradled me in her arms, allowing me to cry over the dream – the memory – I had woke from.

The last time I talked to you, Beca, was two weeks ago. Instead of waking up to you in bed with me the next morning, I woke up to a loud pounding on the door. Instead of my wife being there, it was a police officer.

Instead of you being with me, you were _dead._

And it was all because someone shot you for your fucking _car_ when you tried to come home to me that night.

I sobbed harder into my best friend, feeling my chest constrict and the omnipresent sadness take over my soul. "Come back, Beca," I whimpered helplessly into Aubrey's chest, not caring how desperate I sounded at the moment. "Please, come back to me," I cried, as lightning cracked outside of my window and rain poured. _Let the storm come_, I thought to myself. _My sun disappeared two weeks ago on a dark street at night, and the rest of her sunshine leaked away. _"I l-love you, B-Beca, c-come back…come back…"

It was an average Saturday night, nothing new, nothing that differed much from how most of our Saturday nights went. That was, until the moment you died, Beca Mitchell.

**A/N 2: Told you it was angsty…**

**Also, just for those of you bothered by the use of "you" in the last part of the chapter, I just felt it was the best way to communicate "to Beca" through Chloe's point of view, which I'm honestly not sure is completely grammatically accurate, but I'm taking some creative license there.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I couldn't apologize enough for making you guys waiting so long. I even considered taking this down, but I don't want to do that to you guys. I hope you enjoy the update!**

**II. The Sunlight through the Flags**

"_Worry not everything is sound_

_This is the safest place you've found_

_The only noise beating out is ours_

_Lacing our tea from honey jars_

_Why don't you rest your fragile bones_

_A minute ago you looked alone"_

"Yeah, Aubrey I'm on my way home now," I said into my phone, slightly irritated at the traffic that was stopping me. It had been a long day at work, especially arguing the validity of reading classic novels to some stubborn freshmen. All I wanted to do was take a nap before my flight left, but that didn't seem likely now.

"Are we still going to the Bella's ten year reunion tomorrow?" Aubrey asked softly. "It's okay if you don't want to, Chlo."

I pursed my lips in thoughts. The idea of not attending was tempting, but I couldn't live under this black cloud for the rest of my life. "Yeah, Bree. I'm still in," I reply after a moment of silence, lacking the conviction and pep I would usually have in this situation.

"No one would blame you for not going," Aubrey stated with what sounded like caution in her voice. "We know it's not going to be the same without Beca there, too."

I sighed. Part of me wanted to lash out in anger for Aubrey being so delicate with me, but that reaction would just reinforce that kind of behavior from other people. "I'll be fine, Aubrey. It'll be great to see the girls again. Plus if I didn't go, you wouldn't go, and I know you miss them all too," I teased.

Aubrey let out a huff of laughter, and agreed. She paused, and sadly added, "I miss Beca, too."

I smiled sadly. "I miss her too. Hey, I'm going to go, I'm about to get on the freeway. I'll call you when I'm home though. Love you, Bree."

"Love you too, Chlo," the blonde responded, as we hung up our phones. As I merged onto the freeway my mind once again wandered to Beca. It had been a little over three years since the accident, and it was still hard.

For the first few months I was practically hysterical at any mention of Beca, or even indirect references such as hearing her music play on the radio unexpectedly. Eventually, I could function properly talking about her, listening to her music, and even looking through our old pictures, but that doesn't mean that any of this was easy for me. A sadness that so wholly enveloped my being when I realized that Beca was dead still remained when I thought of her for too long. I missed her.

I decided to put in my CD of mixes that Beca had made back from our college days. Instantly her "Bulletproof" remix began to play through the speakers in the car. I smiled slightly, remembering her excitement when Luke put it on the campus radio station; her first mix of many that would be instant hits with listeners.

As my fingers tapped along to the beat, I didn't have any time to react to the car that swerved into my lane. I felt the air leave my body in shock as metal met metal. A giant crash echoed through my ears, and my vision went dark.

"Miss, stay with us!" A voice demanded from what seemed like miles away. I still couldn't see anything, and the voices were hard to make out. A faint buzzing seemed to be reoccurring consistently as a mash of voices came from all over. However, I felt completely relaxed and calm despite the odd situation. The sound was the only tangible thing I could hold onto. Some part of my instinct demanded that I continue holding on. _Survival instinct, _I wondered vaguely.

"Don't worry ma'am, we're going to save you." A manly voice shouted from the far distance. I tried to recall what had happened, or what situation I was even in. I felt like I was in the midst of a deep dream.

_I was in a car crash._

The buzzing started to grow more frantic, but I couldn't make out what anyone was saying from such a far distance. Nothing was making sense. To add to my confusion I heard "Hold on, Chloe," from a soft voice that was so recognizable I had to detect it among the buzzing.

Even though I hadn't heard it in more than three years.

"Come on Chloe, stay strong," Beca's voice requested, sounding slightly panicked. It sounded just as far away as the man who had tried directing me earlier.

_Beca, I want to be with you Beca, _I thought automatically, absolutely enjoying hearing my wife's voice once again, despite the strange circumstances. I heard the man scream from the distance, "We're losing her!"

"Chloe…" Beca practically whimpered. "Don't do this."

_Beca, don't you miss me? _I felt the swarming grow louder, my thoughts getting harder and harder to make out. I felt like I was sinking farther and farther: into where, I had no idea. _I just want to rest now, _I thought as I felt my grip loosening.

The buzzing grew louder, and I could no longer make out anyone's voice. It just continued to crescendo and build. My body sank lower and lower into the unknown.

Then every thought, every sense, and my entire consciousness flickered, and finally shut down.

**A/N 2: So apparently it's become a stereotype to include a car crash in Bechloe fics, but honestly this was the only route that I could think of that wasn't overly dramatic. To be fair, this was the idea I had in mind since I had the idea for this fic.**

**I swear the next/last chapter will be up soon! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the last chapter of The Lightning Strike. Thank you to everyone who read. You all have fat hearts to me! **

**III. Daybreak**

"_Something was bound to go right sometime today_

_All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us_

_It got cold and then dark so suddenly and rained_

_It rained so hard the two of us were the only thing_

_That we could see for miles and miles"_

I felt my eyes began to flicker and I groaned as I started shifting on a hard ground. My body felt sore, but quickly faded away. _What the hell happened? _I thought curiously to myself. My eyes flickered open, expecting to find a highway in my line of vision.

However, that was not at all the case.

I was in a giant forest, filled to every brim with sunshine. It seemed fairytale like, magic breathing into every aspect. The colors were so brightly vivid I briefly wondered if I had ever truly been able to see at all. Trees were distanced enough to reveal a lake that _must_ have been made of diamonds, because it shimmered so brightly with no sign of ever stopping. I sat up and turned slightly to face the lake thirty feet in front of me, idly letting my fingertips brush the soft grass that I was surrounded by. Everything seemed so…perfect.

"Wow," I breathed out, unable to believe my eyes. How did I go from a highway to th-…

_I'm dead._

_ I died._

I stared out to the view for a moment, letting my death sink in to my body. My soul, rather. _Why am I alone? _I turned my head and looked around, soaking in more gorgeous view, but lacking any other human contact. I stood in order to get a better look, but no such luck. I turned back around when I heard it.

Small whimpers and heavy breaths were echoing throughout the trees. _Someone's crying. _Intrigued, I followed the sound. _What's the worst that could happen? They kill me?_

I subconsciously rolled my eyes at my own lame joke as I continued through the path along the lake I woke near. After a minute of these whimpers, I finally found the source.

A young brunette was crying into her hands, leaning over the shimmering lake to the right of where I had revived from my unconscious state, but she did not even casting a shadow on the water. As I got closer, I felt a sense of familiarity. Then, I heard it.

"Chloe, no," Beca Mitchell whimpered into her hands. She seemed to be looking into the lake and, curious about what she saw, I looked over her shoulder to see an image of my body on Earth, bruised and battered lay on the highway. The paramedics all seemed still until one checked their watch. _Time of death._

Beca's tears continued and I was snapped out of the image that was fading into the shimmering lake colors once more. I placed my hand on Beca's shoulder, and she froze up. It finally sank in to me that this was the first time I had seen my wife in three years. It was a bit overwhelming when all I wanted to do was kiss her senseless, but I wanted to comfort her first and foremost.

I squeezed my hand gently and she turned around, standing up as she did so.

She stared at me for a moment, her face betraying her demeanor as tears slowly dripped from her eyes as she looked at me. _She looks just like she did back at Barden when I first met her_ I thought briefly.

With a small crooked smile, I softly asked, "Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?"

Beca stared at me for a second. Then, in a way I cannot express enough how much I missed, she broke out into a full out belly laugh. Tears continued to fall from her eyes, but she was happier.

"Chloe," she shook her head muttering. "God I love you," she whispered and then grabbed my face, backed me up to a tree a few feet behind us, and kissed me like she never had before.

I smiled into the kiss, my own happy tears falling as I gripped shamelessly onto my wife's body.

Beca leaned her forehead against mine as we broke apart (though air was no longer a necessity).

"Why were you crying?" I whispered, looking into Beca's dark blue eyes that had finally been cleared of tears. Her eyes darted down and then looked back at mine.

"You deserved to live longer, Chloe," she answered after a brief pause.

I chuckled softly. "Coming from you?" I ask, my tone playful rather than bitter.

She smirked that Beca Mitchell smirk that drove me wild. "Point taken, but still Chloe. I just wanted you to be happy."

I smiled incredulously at the brunette in front of me. "Babe, if anything this whole experience has shown me that things happen for a reason and if it's meant to be it will be. I was never meant to go too long without you, clearly."

Beca smiled in spite of herself. I could tell she wanted to argue, to not be selfish, but she was allowed to enjoy me being back.

I sure as _hell _was enjoying seeing her again.

"Is it nice here?" I whisper, closing my eyes and affectionately brushing my nose against my wife's.

"It's beautiful, especially now that you're here," Beca automatically responded.

I smirked lightly. "Such a cliché."

"You love it."

"I love _you, _Beca Mitchell," I responded, sincerity lacing my voice. There was a lot to figure out, there were a lot of questions to ask, but none of it mattered right now other than letting the woman in front of me know that when I said forever in life, I meant it then, and I mean it now until the end of time.

Beca smiled, and pecked my lips, filling me with butterflies that died with her those awful three years ago.

"I love you too, Chloe Mitchell."

**A/N 2: The end! A pretty cheesy ending, but hey there was a lot of angst in the first two chapters so there needs to be enough fluff to make up for it!**

**Thank you to everyone who read and supported this story! And hey, if you'd like, there's this story called Perfect Timing and a Perky Redhead that I'm in the process of writing, so if you like more BeChloe awesomeness, feel free to check that out too! It will be updated soon!**

**Thank you all again! **


End file.
